The transportation industry continues to require methods of baffling, reinforcement, and sealing that provide improved functionality while simultaneously providing reduced weight, cost, and installation time. Often, in an effort to reduce weight, expandable materials are utilized. However, separate metal or plastic fasteners are generally utilized in order to attach the expandable materials to a desired location, adding both cost and installation time to the product. The teachings herein provide for a sealing body having an integrated fastener so that no additional fastening means may be required.